Hoti
Hoti is the romantic relationship between Nolan Hotchkiss and Ava Jalali. They are one of the four major ships in the Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists fandom. Relationship Series Pilot Ava Jalali is busy coding by the pool at the Hotchkiss residence, when Nolan walked up in his bathing suit and sat next to her. She expressed guilt over Dylan doing her work as they were all under immense pressure. Nolan responded that pressure was typical at BHU. He pressed that she needed more time to do whatever she was currently doing instead of paying attention to him. She smirked and explained that she was writing a script to enable popups on her YouTube channel to bypass privacy blocks. He took the computer from her and perched it on his lap. He commented that she could always just hire people to do the day to day things and outsource. Ava, much to Nolan's dismay, insisted on doing it herself and took back her computer. Avan admitted she wanted people to think of her when they heard the name Jalali, not her father. Nolan assured her that they would, especially since her internship at vouge is a lock. Ava was happy to hear he thought that because she wanted the internship badly. At that time, she put her hand around the back of his head and gently held his hair. He opened up to her while she looked at him tenderly. He said that he was born into this perfect family where he had to be the best at everything. If he wasn't, he had to look like he was. He explained that Ava, however, was the opposite and was going to be somebody on her own. He noted his respect for that. She smiled and said that she loved that he believed in her and they kissed. After their kiss, their noses touched for a moment. Ava then rose to her feet and removed her robe. She let it drop to the coping, and Nolan leaned back in the lounge chair. He put his arms behind his head and watched her move closer to the edge of the coping. As she prepared to jump, Nolan was on his feet. She dove gracefully into the pool while Nolan cannonballed in after her. Ava erupted in laughter which made Nolan smile. They flirted with each other for a moment before they shared a kiss underwater. When they resurfaced they were holding each other tenderly. They kissed once again as he removed her bikini top. They were seen kissing as her bikini top floated in the water. Later, Nolan dried himself off he made his way back into the house. He was surprised to see his mother, Claire, waiting for him at the top of the balcony. She commented that she met Ava as the girl was leaving. The remark made Nolan visibly nervous for a second before he regained his composure. Claire didn't know they were friends, but Nolan assured her that they only had a few classes together. Claire then pointed out Ava's attractiveness. He further assured her that they were only friends. A relieved Claire firmly stated to keep it that way as he didn't need her families drama. This remark caused Nolan to roll his eyes, but otherwise, he remained steadfast in his rouse of dating Caitlin. At the Hotchkiss welcome back party that evening, Claire invited Ava into a picture alongside Caitlin, Nolan, Dylan, and herself. Ava assumed her position to Nolan's left, with Caitlin at his right. He had his arm around Caitlin which Ava noticed and was visually uncomfortable. Ava discreetly placed the palm of her hand over his. This moment only lasted for a second, as he quickly pulled his hand away and put in his pocket. She dropped her eyes down to Nolan's hand before she focused on the picture that was being taken. Despite their efforts, Claire noticed Ava's attempt but didn't say anything. He later snuck away from the party to make a call to an unknown person. He expressed that Claire had ordered surveillance on him and that she would be watching Ava as well, which meant that they had to meet - and quickly. The next day, Ava was preparing for a photoshoot and brought the clothing to her models' dorm room. She announced her arrival and went straight to the bedroom, but when she pulled back the door her once elated face dropped when she saw the model on top of Nolan. While the model attempted to cover saying that it wasn't what it looked like, Nolan only rolled his eyes and said that it was exactly what it looked like. Ava turned around unable to watch the scene any longer, and the model quickly left the room. Ava turned around her breathing labored and tears in her eyes, and she expected Nolan to say something. When he only brushed past her she was surprised and followed him down the hallway asking if that was it. He turned to face her as he put his shirt on, and she wanted to know why he wasn't going to give her some lame excuse. He coldly responded that he didn't need one but she tearfully pressed the issue asking why he cheated as they were good together. He showed no emotion as he coldly stated that it was only about the sex for him and he was bored with her and turned away quickly while he put his shirt on and walked to the door. She demanded to know what he was talking about, which caused him to turn back to her, and she admitted that she could get past his indiscretion if he just talked to her. He told her to get a grip as desperate wasn't a good look on her, but wished her luck with the photo shoot, because if the model looked as good in Ava's clothes as she did out of them the internship would be a lock. The comment hurt Ava and she set her jaw and told him to get out, which he did without hesitation. Once he was gone Ava began to shake with tears and leaned against the door while crying. Nolan met with Taylor that night in an abandoned cabin and painfully told her that he broke up with Ava. Taylor said that when everything was over he would be able to explain that he did it to protect her. He told her that would never happen because after what he did, she would never believe another word he said ever again. She assured him then when it was over she would explain to Ava what happened and make her understand, which a pained Nolan accepted. Ava called a meeting with the rest of Nolan's posse to announce that she was officially done with him, and wanted to be free of him once and for all. Caitlin recognized the meeting spot as a place that Nolan took her too, and Ava said that he took her there too. For some reason, she thought it was safe. The group then conversed about Nolan and how they would get rid of him, to which Ava fantasized about him having a heart attack while on top of some model. When Dylan attempted to justify murder she quickly said that murdering Nolan was just a fantasy that she would never actually follow up on. On her way home, Ava heard sirens and hurried to Thorne Hall where she was both shocked and heartbroken to see Nolan's dead body impaled on the spiked gates. She instantly began sobbing and fell to her knees in despair, her body racking with sobs. Unable to look away for a moment, she eventually lowered her head but continued to sob. Sex, Lies and Alibis While standing at Nolan's crime scene, Ava continued to sob uncontrollably on the ground. Caitlin noticed and attempted to coax her up and said that they had to go, but Ava abruptly got up and held out her arm, which stopped Caitlin. She iterated that Nolan's death was exactly how Caitlin planned it, and before Caitlin could defend herself, the intercom announced that all students must return to their dormitories. Dylan offered to walk Ava back to her dorm while Caitlin offered to go somewhere and talk, but a heartbroken Ava refused their offers and left the scene. Over the next three days, Ava locked herself away in her dorm and mourned the death of her lover. She wore Nolan's jersey as she listened to sad music through her air pods. While she sat on her window ledge, she tearfully remembered their last positive moments together at the Hotchkiss pool. She remembered when they kissed, swam together, and his voice replayed in her head when he told her that she was going to be somebody one day. Ava remained in her dorm drinking whiskey while remembering her and Nolan's less favorable times together, such as when she walked in on him having an affair with one of her models. She remembered him calling her desperate and to get over it, and the cold look on his face. She stood in front of her mirror and pulled Nolan's jersey up to her nose. She breathed his scent in as she looked in the mirror. She slept in his jersey that night. She was awakened by the sound of Caitlin and Dylan breaking into her dorm. They tried to convince Ava to believe that they didn't kill Nolan, Caitlin admitted that she wanted Ava to pretend to be Nolan's perfect friend. Ava couldn't believe that Caitlin wanted her to stand by her side while Caitlin played the grieving widow. Ava heartbreakingly expressed to her that she loved him. Dylan reminded her that they are all suspects in Nolan's murder and that to keep their secrets buried, they needed to keep up their act as the perfect posse. Caitlin convinced Ava at last by telling her that she didn't need to worry about it - as long as she didn't have any secrets to hide. The next day, the Perfs arrived and Nolan's funeral. Ava painfully watched Caitlin be consoled by a tearful Claire, before being instructed to sit upfront. She paused in the aisle when she saw the closed casket and a picture of Nolan. She closed her eyes a pained expression on her face as she began to cry. Caitlin reached out from her booth and took Ava's hand reassuringly, and Ava sat in the booth alongside her and Dylan. ...If One of Them is Dead Ava arrived at her English class and took her usual seat, her face weary from the night before. Nolan's empty chair was in the row below her, empty as a sign of respect toward him. Mason Gregory arrived a few minutes after Ava and didn't hesitate to take Nolan's old seat. Ava fidgeted in her seat but didn't say anything for a moment, while Caitlin looked incredulously at Mason. Ava, who looked at Mason with a serious look on her face, demanded that he get out of Nolan's seat. Mason was surprised to hear her and questioned what she was talking about. Ava lept to her feet and her bag clattered to the floor. She repeated herself, telling Mason once again to get out of Nolan's seat. Mason scoffed at her and remarked that the seat was up for grabs now, which engaged Ava. Overcome with emotion she aggressively moved at Mason intending to attack him. Seconds before she could touch him, Dylan grabbed her from behind and restrained her. She angrily yelled at Mason to get out of Nolan's seat, still restrained by Dylan. Dylan whispered to her to calm down while he gently, yet firmly, held her in place. Her wild eyes darted around the room and she centered herself after a moment before she yanked away from Dylan, grabbed her bag, and ran out of class. Ava continued to mourn the death of Nolan while back at her dorm. She used alcohol to cope with her grief and pain. She poured countless cups of vodka to the point where she recorded her vouge application while extremely intoxicated. She admitted to the camera that she didn't know anything anymore and felt lost. Across campus, Claire spoke with Caitlin when she mentioned that she found a box in Nolan's room. She assumed it was for Caitlin since her birthday was coming up and gave it to Caitlin, who took it knowing that it wasn't really for her. Caitlin then took it to McCormick Hall in hopes of finding Ava. When she finally caught up with her in the dorm room, Caitlin explained that the black box was for her. Claire mistakenly thought it was for Caitlin, however, considering he missed her birthday last year she knew it was for Ava. Surprised but also touched, Ava took the box and quickly opened it without hesitation. She smiled at first but her then her eyes filled with tears as she turned away from her friend and touched the camera lens within the box. She took a moment to compose herself before she thanked Caitlin for bringing it to her. That night, Ava was in the car with Dylan and Caitlin when she said that it was Nolan's gift that made her think about Nolan visiting the cabin the night he died. She explained that the present was a broken camera lens. The year prior, a fellow student discovered who Ava's father was and outed her to the entire school, which was the worst day of her life. This led the paparazzi to find her at BHU, and when one of the reporters tried to take a picture of Ava, Nolan attempted to stop him. When the reporter became aggressive Nolan smashed his camera, which Caitlin remarked sounded like something Nolan would do. Amused, Ava smiled slightly and told them that even though Nolan bought the reporter a new one, he still kept the broken lens. He was worried about her, and the lens was a symbol of how much he wanted to protect her. It also symbolized how much he loved her. Now emotional, Ava admitted that she thought that maybe Nolan was still trying to protect her the night he died. Caitlin remarked that it was possible, but was just one theory among many. Hook, Line and Booker Lie Together, Die Together Taylor told Ava that Nolan loved her, and the only reason he slept with the model was to break them up. He knew that she would be in danger if he continued to see her, but it was still the hardest thing he ever had to do. Dating Timeline First Relationship: * Started: Before "Pilot" * Secrecy: Before "Pilot (Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists)" ** Reason: Nolan couldn't risk Ava's family reputation tarnishing his own "perfect" one. He knew his mother would never accept Ava, so they remained in a secret relationship while Nolan publicly dated Caitlin Park-Lewis. * Ended: "Pilot" when Nolan cheated on Ava with one of her runway models. He did it to protect her. He was also murdered that same night. Threats to Hoti Memorable Places and Items * Nolan's BHU Jersey -''' The first night that Ava slept over at Nolan's house she didn't have a shirt to wear, so he offered her his jersey. She never gave it back after that, and instead, wore it whenever she wanted to feel close to him. After his murder, Ava stayed in his jersey for days in an attempt to mourn him. Whenever she missed him she would wear the shirt and drink alcohol. In "Hook, Line and Booker", Ava finally placed the shirt in a box of mementos under her bed and put it away for good, as she planned to move on with someone new. Quotes Trivia * Ava keeps a box of mementos under her bed of things she cares deeply about. In the box is the lens he planned to give her and his BHU t-shirt. Gallery Chrome 6eq2VSEMLm.jpg Chrome BZQN2GExOr.jpg Chrome u2pk0yH108.png 101_Nava.jpg 101_Nava2.jpg 101_Nava3.jpg 101_Nava4.jpg 101_Nava7.jpg 101_Nava5.jpg 101_Nava6.jpg 101_PLL-TP_SC.jpg|Ava sees Nolan's body 102_Nava.jpg 108_Hoti.gif Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings